Pokemon Nuzlocke: Virtues & Sins
by ZenFirebird
Summary: Virtues and Sins. Emotions that given birth in the heart. For Drago he will face monsters that we see everyday but are we don't realize it. I suck at summary. This is M rated for later on stuff.
1. Meeting the team

_**This is a custome nuzlocke. I do not own Pokemon or the Nuzlocke challenge.**_

Narrator POV

The Unova Region. This region is home to a vast variety of pokemon. it is also rich with culture as well. From its calming music, to its heart-pounding sports, to its scenic landscape and s bountiful history. Yes, the Unova region has it all.

A grey haired man wearing a black long sleeved shirt and white vest angry and slams his hands on the table

Grey haired man: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE NO CASINOS!

Well almost everything. Meet Our main character Drago Viso Fortuna. Age: 25. Birthplace: Celadon City, Kanto Region. He has bit of a gambling problem.

Across the table where Drago is sitting at is a light brown hair woman with green eyes wearing baby blue lab coat, a white shirt and a medium length skirt, Professor Juniper.

Juniper: There hasn't been any since the U0-1M incident. You know what that is right?

Drago: I've about heard of it. During the pokewar, exotic pokemon were smuggled in to the country and were sold as prizes in casino. Since then, it became illegal to open casinos.

Juniper: I see your well versed in history. Now on to buisness. You shall be working with me on my research on pokemon during your rehab. I already made arrangements for you to stay with a friend of mine. You will also be working with two other trainers. Since you aced the Advance Pokemon Trainer test, you can choose up to 1-3 starter pokemon.

Drago: ... I'll take three.

Juniper nods in content and pull out three poke ball from her bag.

Juniper: Very well. I must warn you, these pokemon are somewhat "unique".

She tosses the three poke balls, releasing an Oshawott with a crystal ball a pearl in the middle of it scallchop and wearing a purple bandanna on her head, a snivy with a brown trench coat, and a tepig with a Balmoral cap. The Oshawott jump in between Juniper's boobs and nuzzle them.

Oshawott: It's been a while since I felt these.

Juniper: Now calm down. Today all three of you are going on a journey with a trainer.

Oshawott: Please let it be a female super model with huge tits and female pokemon with big butts, please let it be a super model with huge tits and female Pokémon with big butts.

Drago: Sorry kid, just a guy with a set of earphones that allow him to understand what pokemon are saying.

The Oshawott turned around and Stare at Drago. A look of disappointment appeared on her face.

Oshawott: Aw man... Well, beggar can't be choosers. Gypsy the name and fortune telling my game.

The snivy walked up to Drago and shook his hand with his vine.

Snivy: The name Jack. It's nice to meet a man of your stature.

Drago's thought: Usually when someone says that they either want something or sell something.

Jack open his jacket revealing a bunch of interesting stuff.

Jack: May I interest you in a nice Rolex or some master ball? Only for 500'000 Pokes.

Drago: Where did you get those?

Jack: I have my sources.

Tepig: The name Kingpin me lad.

Drago: Cool. The name Drago Viso Fortuna.

Gypsy, Jack, & Kingpin: Nice to meet you.

Juniper: Now then, there one more thing you need to know. There has been a strange program going around causing poke balls malfunction, thus making it hard for trainers to build a proper team. We're investigating into the matter but, so far we have no clue of the exact source of the problem. Please be careful.

Drago: Understand.

And so begin Drago journey in Unova. What awaits for him?

T **his is a short chapter. I'll put up the next part soon. Yes, Drago got three pokemons. Still doesn't give him an edge. They can still die if they come across a tough opponent especially if it an opponent with a type advantage move and the rule only apply with starter.**


	2. Chance Encounter

**I do not own Pokemon, Kill la Kill, or the Hard mode (aka Nuzlocke). Pokemon belong to nintendo and gamefreak, Kill la Kill belong to Trigger, and Nuzlocke belong to Nuzlocke. all oc belong to me.**

 ** _Drago Pov  
Location: Nuvema town  
_**  
The sun shined in my eyes, disturbing me from my sleep. I put on my glasses and was greeted to the sight of a room suited for a young trainer. Poster of animes, live action shows, and of Elite Four members from different regions, shelves decorated with old toys and books and a tv with a Wii connected to it and two Pokemon sitting in front of the TV.  
 ** _  
_**TV: Today we start off the news with the scandal about the sex video that appeared 10 days ago involving Ghost type elite four user and world famous novelist Shauntal.  
Gypsy: Fake. Her boobs were the wrong size. Fucking nice and round, but they were the wrong size.  
Drago: No surprise there. Most celebrity porn video mostly involved celebrity look-a-likes looking for a quick buck. Cause of these explicit video, the celebrities' image to the public suffer greatly, thus causing damages that cannot be undone, even when proven it wasn't them getting gang-banged.  
Gypsy: Speaking of video, Jack do you have that anime I ask for?  
Jack: Of course

I watch as Jack pull out some DVDs from his jacket.

Jack: All 24 episode of Kill la Kill.  
Gypsy: Sweet.

Gypsy grabs the DVD and insert them into her crystal ball. So far from what I found out Gypsy's crystal ball has many abilities, ranging from plain fortune telling, to being calculator, to playing DVDs, and being a mode of transport.

?: Drago, Can you come downstairs.

I headed down and saw Hilda's Mom sitting at the table sipping coffee, with concern look on her face. Since

Me: Yes mam  
Hilda's mom: Your going on your Pokemon journey tomorrow right.  
Me: Of course.  
Hilda's mom: Can you do me a favor?  
Drago: Sure.  
Hilda's mom: A year ago when my daughter left on a Pokemon journey to become a Pokemon master. from time to time she would send me postcard describing her journey. One day I got a letter saying that she would I tried calling her xtransceiver but she haven't answer and she hasn't. I call it a hunch, but I have a feeling something bad happened. I asking the police, but they just gave me crap about how Please ask anyone if they seen my daughter my daughter.  
Me: ... Very well. I'll find your daughter.

 **Tomorrow**  
Me: Lets go guys we need to head to the professor's lab and meet up with our co-workers.  
Kingpin: Let goes.  
Jack: My inventory all set.  
Gypsy: I'm ready to see all the sights.

We left the door and arrived at Professor Juniper's lab and see a boy with black hair wear a blue jacket and blue pants and blond girl wearing . Jack run up him.  
Jack: Hey buddy *pull out a watch.* want to buy a watch.  
Me: Jack.  
boy ?: Excuse me sir? Is this your snivy and why does it have a watch?  
Me: Yes. As for why he has it, I have no clue. All I know is that he want to sell it to you. I'm Drago  
Cheren: ah. so your the trainer we'll be working with. I'm Cheren, pleasure of meeting you.  
Bianca: I'm Bianca. So is it true about you getting three starter?  
Me: yes. the snivy in the trench coat is Jack, the Tepig with the hat is Kingpin and the owshawott with the crystal ball is Gypsy.  
Bianca: OMG A OWSHAWOTT WITH A CRYSTAL BALL! SO CUTE!

Bianca picked up Gypsy and cuddle her. I saw a tiny grin appear on Gypsy's face.

?: Ah so you must be Drago.

I looked in the doorway and saw a teenage girl with green eyes wearing a black jacket and black pants with with a pin that look like 4 gears. her left side of her hair is dark green color on the left side and white on the right side.

Me: How do you know my name?  
Teenage professor : Juniper told me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Xion.  
Cheren: Professor Xion. I never heard of you.  
Professor Xion: That because I'm new. hand us our pokedex and some poke balls. Now go meet professor juniper at Route 1.  
Me: Alright lets go.

We headed to route 1.

 **Xion POV**

My thought: Drago Viso Fortuna I wonder how far you and your friends will go? Will the shine brightly or will they crash and burn? Will you conquer the Nuzlocke challenge.

 **Drago Route 1**

Route 1... A basic grass route with two Pokemons that are perfect for beginners- lilipup and patrat. When we made it Juniper gave us a quick refresher course on how to capture Pokemon. We decided to have a contest to see who can capture a Pokemon first. I tried to capture one, but the lilpup manage to escape. So the only two left who haven't caught a Pokemon is Cheren and Bianca.  
Cheren: I guess it my turn to try.

We watched as Cheren walk around the grass, when suddenly a oddly colored patrat with blue eyes pop out of the grass. I heard about Pokemon like these before. Since the discovery of one at lake of rage, trainer have been looking high and low for such majestic beast.

Bianca: SHINY!  
Cheren: *fires in his eyes.* Snivy use tackle.

I watched as Cheren's snivy charges toward the shiny. Then I noticed it. Something that can ruin his chances.

Me: CHEREN, WAIT!

I watch as Cheren's snivy tackle the patrat, unfourtunately, it tackle send it flying into a river. Cheren's jaw drop as his mind tried to get a grip on the situation and one word escape his mouth and I stared at him with anger.

Cheren: Fuck.  
Me: JUST HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THE RIVER?!  
Cheren: Sorry got carried away.  
Bianca: I caught a Pokemon. *holding up a lilipup.* I'm gonna call it Pup Tart.  
Lilipup: my name isn't Pup Tart you idiotic-

Bianca dashes off faster than a doduo on a sugar rush.

Me: Well it seem Bianca the first one to beat us to the punch. Well we best grind.  
Cheren: yes. Also let see which one of us can become the champion first.  
Me: Your on. Loser wear an ugly dress along with matching makeup.  
Cheren: Deal.

We shook hands. This journey just become more interesting.  
Gypsy: I thought you weren't allowed to wagers.  
Me: It not a wager, just a friendly contest between two trainers.  
Cheren: ...  
Me: I'll explain later Cheren.

 **Accumula Town.**

Accumula Town... the first place where rookies and pro trainers from Nuvema town flock to and plan for their future and a taste of what one will sometime expect in other places in Unova. I finished up buying my supplies for my journey and exited the Pokemon center. When I did I notice some people heading toward the plaza. I followed them and saw a crowd around a strangely dressed group that reminded me of knights from the Medieval Kalos Era and green haired man wearing an odd looking two tone cloak being held by brown piece that look like it could be part of a castle. I saw Cheren among the crowd and stood next to him.

Ghetsis: My name is Ghetsis

Me: Who this clown.  
Cheren: I don't know.  
Ghetsis: I am here representing Team Plasma.  
My thought: oh great. Another group of dicks. First Team rocket, then Aqua and Magma with their idiotic war over land and sea, then Galactic, Now team they all want power. What this team gimmick.  
Ghetsis: Today, ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation.

I was surprised by what he just said, same for everyone else in the crowd. We all continued to listen to Ghetsis and what he had to say,  
 **  
**My thought: Okay that new.  
Ghetsis: I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that this is the truth. Pokemon are subjects to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work, We give them away for our own greed and agendas, and we take advantage of their love for us to fulfill our own perverted lust... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

A kid trainer from the crowd: Yikes!  
A red haired teenage girl: I don't know...  
Punk kid: No way.  
Ghetsis: Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living being with contain unknown potential. They are living being from whom we humans have so much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful being called Pokemon?  
Kid: What could it be?  
Old Woman: Liberation?  
Ghetsis: That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention.

Team Plasma left, leaving people talking about their relationship... doubting it. For years, people and Pokemon lived side by side but there been very few questions regarding Pokemon and trainer relationships, unless abuse invovled or sex. Sometime a mixture of the two.

Me: What is that guy true angle.  
Green haired boy with a cube: your Pokemon... Just now, your oshawott was staring at two girls.  
Gypsy: How did you know?  
N: Cause I heard you saying that woman was wearing a nice pair of black panties and wondering what she like in bed.  
Me: Why would she say something like that ...

My eyes widen at the conclusion. Why Gypsy wanted a female trainer... why didn't I realize it sooner. I was only assuming she wanted to be part of team the involve her dream trainer.

Me: Gypsy are you a…  
Gypsy: lesbian? Fuck yeah.  
Cheren: Pokemon talking it is impossible.  
Me: it is. My headphones are Pokemon translators.  
N: it seem your friend can't hear them. Overall I commend you for your brilliants sir. My name N.  
Me: Drago Viso Fortuna, and this guy is Cheren. We're racing to see who cam be the champion.  
N: ... Then fight me sir Drago. *whistle and a purrloin .*  
gypsy: *pull out a crystal ball.* better yet I tell your Pokemon fortune.  
Me: your kidding me right?  
Gypsy: I see.. I see... You getting hit by a bunch of water gun.

I watched as a jets after jets of water shot from her crystal ball and hit his Pokemon with a water gun.  
N: Pokemon will never become perfect beings if they are confined. till we meet again Sir Drago.

He picked up the fainted dark purple cat and walked away.

Cheren: huh... what a strange guy. But I'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out!  
Me: stlll young and so naive.  
Cheren: What?  
Me: just go to the gym. but capture a Pokemon.  
Cheren: very well. *heads to the next route*  
Jack: what was that all about?  
Me: Let just say, I've seen people who abuse their Pokemon in order to gain power. Now lets head for the next place.

 **Route 2**

I just stood there dumbfounded at what happened. we were about to capture a patrat when suddenly the poke ball malfunctioned and shut down  
Me: Things are not going my ways today. ARCEUS, JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING TO CATCH!  
?: What am I going to do?

I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a woman with a purple short-bob style hair. She was wearing red round rim glasses and a white blouse and black buttoned short sleeved shirt and a black skirt and holding a black stetson.

Me: Shauntal of the Elite Four.

She looked straight at me and her eyes shrink in surprise and terror.

Shauntal: OH NO!  
Gypsy: Want me to check, if she the real deal?  
Me: You just want to feel her boobs.  
Shauntal: What are you talking about?  
Me: My owshawott Gyspy.  
Shauntal stared at Gypsy in confusion.  
Shauntal: So this is your starter?  
Me:well one of them

I toss the two poke ball into the air summoning both Jack and Kingpin.

Me: These are my other two starter. Jack Snivy and Kingpin Tepig. I'm Drago Viso Fortuna  
Shauntal: So you aced the test.  
Me: Yeah. Now, what are you doing on here on route 2.  
Shauntal: ... I'm here cause of that cursed video. Ever since that video appeared, My reputation in shamble. Most of my friends think I'm some sort of whore and the company that published my book refuse to do so. One day I got a message from anonymous sender saying that they could prove my innocents, but it was a trick and they stole my Pokemon and Pokedex. I tried calling one of the Elite but my call wouldn't come through. Now I have no Pokemon, stuck in the middle of the woods, and I'm still viewed as a whore.

I watch as she collapse on the ground and broke down into tears, cursing to the heaven about her fate. Now most people would take advantage of the situation and make a quick buck, get a quick fuck, or just ignore it... But I couldn't leave her here, beside in her emotional state, who know what she will do.

Me: Well, I could help with that.

Her eyes widen and shined like a happy Jigglypuff.

Shauntal: Really!..Why would you want to help me?  
Me: Cause It's the right things to do. Also I know it wasn't you that starred in that porn.  
Shauntal:... But how?  
Me: well...

I took off my earphones and put them on her.

Me: Gypsy explain.  
Gypsy: Cause the Shauntal in the video had way bigger boobs. I'm mean

Gypsy jumped into Shauntal's boobs and start rubbing her head, causing both Me and the Ghost type user to blush.

Gypsy: I'm not saying these boobs are not bad, I mean these are nice and plump, but the girl in the video had way bigger melons than your.

I quickly pried Gypsy off of Shauntal.

Me: Sorry, she can be a bit affectionate.  
Shauntal: I see.  
Me: So wanna come along? Maybe we can find clue to who been impersonating you and who stole your pokemon.  
Shauntal: Sure. It better than going alone.

We walked along the route as we head to our next destination. I can say for certain and that this is going to be an interesting journey.

 **To be continued**


	3. Gluttony

**I do not own pokemon or the nuzlocke challenge. Pokemon bleong to game freak and nuzlocke belong to nuzlocke. please enjoy the following**

"He who distinguishes the true savor of his food can never be a glutton; he who does not cannot be otherwise."

 ** _-Henry David Thoreau  
_**

 **Narrator pov**

 **Last time on "Virtues and Sins." Drago had met Cheren and Bianca, two trainers working along with Professor Juniper and Xion, a new pokemon professor assisting Juniper. Drago and Cheren both failed to capture a pokemon on route 1 while Bianca capture her first pokemon. Plus arriving at Accumala Town they Drago came across team plasma, whose goal is to liberate all pokemon and N , a boy with an ability to understand pokemon. fianally Drago met Shauntal of the elite 4, who is trying to find out who posed as her in a porno, only to be stranded with no pokemons. Now let rejoin Drago who is battling a Bianca near Striaton City.**

 **Drago Pov**

Me: Gypsy, use water gun.  
Gypsy fired a torrent of water from her crystal ball at tepig. Heavy manage to withstand the blow.  
Bianca: Heavy use tackle.  
Heavy Tepig: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
Me: Finish it with water gun.

Gypsy launched a powerful jet stream at the target and sent him into a tree. Heavy struggled to get up and fainted. Bianca recalled her back into his poke ball.

Shauntal : Heavy is unable to battle, the win goes Drago.  
Bianca : you did good Heavy. You were awesome Drago. I still can't believe your tepig beat. T.J with a single ember.  
Me: Well it was a critical hit, so I'm sure it would of hang on.  
Shauntal : You both did a splendid job.  
Bianca: Thanks Miss Valentines.  
Shauntal: Your welcome.  
Gypsy: *whisper to me.* See, what I tell ya. Now instead of a fine looking elite four member, most people will see a foxy looking pokemon veteran with long black hair. The only exception will be you and pokemon you catch.  
Me: ...  
Gypsy: not as in revealing sexy, I mean good looking in normal clothes sexy.  
Me: So Bianca, did Cheren come by here?  
Bianca : Yes, he went to the trainer's school. Hey can you tell Cheren to meet me in front of  
this new restaurant that opened up in the Dreamyard.  
Me: sure.  
Bianca: Thanks. Here

Bianca wrote down the name of the restaurant and ran off.

Jack : I wish we could go eat at the Striaton City gym instead.  
Me: Maybe later. We still have to go there to take on the gym. We can go eat there after the battle.  
Jack : Okay  
Shauntal : So what did he say?  
Me: He saying that he wanted to go eat at the Striaton City gym first.  
Shauntal : Oh...  
Me: Is there something wrong?  
Shauntal : It just... it was one of the place me and my ex-boyfriend went to.

So that why. I recall an article in the Kanto's Time about Shauntal's ex, The former star pitcher of The Starmie cheated on her with a cheerleader. When words got out, the media had a field day. Soon rumor started flying around. Some say that he cheated on her with another Elite  
4 member dressed up as a cheerleader or that He cheated cause she cheated on her first. It impressive how fast the truth can be distorted.

Me: Listen, you don't have to come with us to the gym if you don't want  
Shauntal : No, I'll come with you guys. I want to cheer you guys on during the battle.  
Me: Okay.

 **Striaton City.**

Striaton City. Home to many fine restaurants. From the elegant Kalos food and loving atmosphere of the Creme le Dream, to the exotic taste of Kantonese food. Here farmer sell their finest produce to restaurant owners to make a hefty sum of money. The crown jewel of this town is the world famous Striaton City Gym, owned by three brothers. According to a magazine article, The gym leader you fight is based on what pokemon you chose as a starter. Whatever type you have, you'll end up facing a gym leader that has a type advantage over yours. The gym is also one of the foremost famous restaurant.

Me: Hey Shauntal.  
Shauntal: Yes?  
Me: Did the gym leader ever take on a trainer with three starter pokemon?  
Shauntal : yes. They fought a girl trainer from Nuvema Town. She challenge them all with three of her starter pokemon and won. She even beat the champion, But gave up the title soon after.  
Me: A girl from Nuvema. By any chance her name was Hilda?  
Shauntal: Yes. Why do you ask?  
Me: Well Hilda's mother ask me to find her.  
Shauntal : She missing. Oh dear. Did she ever tried notifying the police?  
Me: That easier said than done. If it was a Pokemon that was taken, they be all over it. But this is a trainer; a person whose always on the move, looking for the next challenge around the corner. Unless she a criminal or there a ransom demand, They won't give a rattata's ass about it.  
Shauntal: DRAGO!  
Me: Sorry. Still she passed the Advance Trainer Exams and beat the champ.  
Shauntal: yeah. Hey look, there the trainer school.

I look in the direction of where she was pointing to and saw a building with sign on the front that with the words "Three Wise Monkeys Pokemon Trainer School."

 **Three Wise Monkey Pokemon Trainer School  
**  
We enter inside and saw Cheren giving a lecture to a bunch of kids.

Cheren: In a Pokemon battle it is best that your Pokemon have moves that are not only the same type as Pokemon, but move that can help defeat an opponent's Pokemon weak against and move that can change the tide of battle. Of course if your Pokemon uses a move on a pokemon that has a type that weak and a secondary type that resist, So a move will regular amount of damage. now any questions?

I watched as a some of the students raised their hand out of curiosity. Cheren look around and pointed to a boy with a blue baseball cap.

Blue baseball cap boy: Can we see a live Pokemon battle?  
Cheren: hmm... Very well. Does anyone want to battle?  
Me: I'll take you on Cheren.  
Cheren: Drago, what are you doing here.  
Me: I'll explain later.  
Teacher I will referee.

The teacher led us to the battle area in the back of the school with the kids following behind us. I watched as the middle-age man picked up two different colored flags. A red flag in his right and green in his left.

Teacher: take your places.

We did as instructed and went into to our corners of each other.

Teacher : The battle between Cheren and Drago will begin. The battle is over when either trainers pokemons are unable to battle. both flag Now begin.  
Cheren: Go Snivy.

Cheren toss a poke ball and his Snivy materialized, Pumped to battle  
Snivy : READY FOR BATTLE SIR!  
Me: Alright Kingpin, Showtime!  
Kingpin: Alright Lad.  
Me: Kingpin use ember.  
Kingpin fire a stream of ember from his nose. The searing flame make it mark. Cheren's Snivy still stands.  
Cheren: Snivy, use Leer  
Cheren's Snivy: Yes sir!

Cheren's Snivy fiercely stare Kinngpin down. Kingpin slightly loses his defensive stance.  
Me: Kingpin uses ember Kingpin

Kingpin fire another stream at snivy. It manage to withstand it, but barely. Usually a Pokemon that has a type disadvantage against a move will go down aftrer two hit. Either Kingpin Special attack low or this Snivy stronger than it look. Let see, It used leer, so it next move going to be either leer or tackle.

Cheren: use tackle.  
Me: Saw that one coming. Kingpin stand your ground and use ember.  
Kingpin took the tackle and fire ember in it face, sending it back. Swirl appeared on Cheren's Snivy's eyes. Cheren recalled it back into it poke ball.  
Teacher: Snivy is unable to battle. Kingpins win.  
Cheren: You earn a rest Snivy calls it back Go purrloin.  
Me: Go jack  
As soon as Jack walked onto the field, Cheren's Purrloin eyes widen in surprise and it entire body start to shake with fear. It scurried back to Cheren and tapped its poke ball and went back in.

Me: ...  
Cheren: ...  
Students: ...  
Teacher: ... umm Purrloin is surrender, the victory goes to Jack... there forth Drago is the winner.  
Shauntal: What just happened?  
Drago: I have no clue. Maybe Its afraid of snake or it probably one of Jack's customers that didn't pay...  
Jack: Nah, I never met the guy, also to  
Cheren: Good battle sir Drago.  
Me: Thanks. By the Bianca wanted me to tell you to meet her at the new restaurant that opened in the Dreamyard. Wanna go there.  
Cheren: Hmm.. sure.  
 **  
Dreamyard**

 **Xion's Pov  
**  
Me: So this is all that left of the Pokemon Energy Lab after the explosion. All that research and effort on how to harnessing Musharna's dream mist gone awry. I can sense it. The energy from the explosion and desire that corrupted Musharna. bottomless greed and  
gluttony, blinding pride and envy, unquenchable lust, fiery wrath, lifeless sloth, and dark betrayal. All those sinful thoughts were absorbed and transform the Dream Mist into a Catastrophic Nightmare. It new name suits it. The Dreamyard- A junkyard covered with the jagged shards of broken dreams.

Drago: Professor Xion.

I turned around and my eyes widen in surprise as I saw Drago and Cheren with Shauntal of the Elite Four. It strange actually because usually the Elite are the bad guys in most Nuzlocke. For one to be a traveling companion.

Me: ah, Mister Fortuna and Cheren. Nice to see you. May I ask who is your friend?  
Cheren: Yeah. What is your name? Crap. We forgot to discuss name.  
Shauntal: My name is Victoria Valentines.  
Xion: Cool  
Drago: we're here to meet Bianca for lunch.  
Xion: Cool. Mind if I join?  
Gypsy: Fuck yeah.  
Drago: Of course.

We headed to the restaurant and see Bianca taking a seat. the place was old fashion ramen. On the right side of the shop was "Trinity Bowl." There was an old man behind the counter. he was wearing a white shirt with 3 green 3s on it and brown pants.

Old man: welcome to Trinity Bowl, I'm Zeek the owner. may I... AH, THREE STARTER!  
Drago: Yeah. there mine.  
Zeek: Then your a lucky man.  
Drago: Lucky?  
Cheren: It cause three is consider a lucky number in Stiarton City and that having 3 pokemon of a certain kind will bring you good luck on certain things.  
Drago: Really? So what does it mean to having 3 starters?  
Zeek: Well, having three starter mean your going to great start to your journey.  
Drago: ...  
Shauntal: Drago?

I focused on Drago and read his thoughts.

Drago's thought: Good start. I failed to capture two pokemon. How the fuck is that consider a good start. Why couldn't it be have good luck at slots.

Zeek cleared his throat as he handed each of a glass of water

Zeek: Anyways, what bring all five of you here. Are you all on a triple date and your friend waiting for her friend.

Drago's face turned red as a charmeleon. I looked around and saw that everyone was blushing like mad. I couldn't help but laugh at their emotional state.

Cheren: We're not on a date.  
Bianca: He right. I only see Cheren as a friend!  
My thought: He guessed that that we were dating, not that you were dating Cheren.  
Gypsy: Hey Drago, who do you think Cheren and Bianca are secretly fucking each other?

Drago spit out his water in surprise and stared at Gypsy with the anger of a gyarados.

Drago: GYPSY!  
Shauntal: What did she say?  
Drago: You don't want to know?  
?: excuse me.

We turn around and saw 3 guys wearing waiter outfit and interesting hair colors.

Bianca: wait aren't you three the Striaton city gym leaders.  
Cress: Yes. anyways can you help us with something?  
Drago: sure.

They explained that an apprentice of their, Eric had opened a restaurant last week called Heaven's Feast and ever since, people have been acting strange lately. For the customers who can afford it, they become uncontrollably fat, while those who cannot afford another bite, take drastic measure or starve to death. I ask why didn't they call the police and they told me that they did, but the police said that there was no connection to Heaven Feast.

Me: That is troubling.  
Chili: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THINGS ARE GOING CRAZY IN THIS TOWN AND THE POLICE  
DON'T BELIEVE US!  
Drago: Then we'll just have to prove it.  
Cilian: You mean...  
Drago: I'll take the case.  
Zeek: So your a detective.  
Drago: No. But someone has to do it.  
Me: I will investigate as well. If you find something that you want me to analyze, call me. Here the address of the building I'm staying at.

I gave everyone the address of building I rented out.  
Jack: I'll go get an associate of mine to help out.

Drago: Let go guys.

Drago recalled Kingpin and Gypsy back into their poke ball and went off with the other

My thought's: So it that situation. Will you overcome this Drago or will you fall before getting your first badge.

 **Drago's pov**

We went around town asking questions about the Heaven Feast. From a farmer, he told me that  
he saw two people mauling a woman to death. luckily the woman survived thanks to a  
trainer. I decide to go to the victims house. From Laural's testimony that the two men wanted the food she bought. She recognized one of the men as Johnny Buckler, a former co-worker from Unova Times. He was fired for slacking off ever since the Heaven Feast opened. I wonder if...

?: Hey handsome.

I Look in the direction of the voice and see a Tan skin woman with black hair. double d breasts wearing a red halter top and a black mini skirts.

Prostitute: How about you and me go meet a friend of mine at her place and have some fun?  
Me: ... Do I look like some loser that like blowing his money on a one night stand with some whore.  
Prostitute: No... But you could always give us some Heaven Feast leftovers.  
Me: Are you high or something. Why would you need some lousy table scraps.  
?: Cause Heaven's Feast is gold in this City.

I turned around and and saw Jack with a Zorua with a fedora.

Me: Who are you?  
Jack: That would be Crystal, she's my informant. If it info that you need, Crystal is your girl.  
Me: So , what were you saying about the food from Heaven Feast?  
Crystal: It the gold of the city. Due to high prices of the food, people began to do anything to obtain it. From selling their home and valuables, to prostitution, stealing, murder and everything in between.  
Me: So do you know what in the stuff?  
Crystal: I wish. The only way in is to have a card key and the only one whose has that is Eric.  
My thought: Maybe I should get some as a sample for Xion to examine.  
Me: How much is for the cheapest meal?  
Crystal: 30'000 poke  
Me: 30'000 FOR A FUCKING MEAL! THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!  
Prostitute: Weirdo.  
Me: Where am I going to get that much dough? The trainers on this nearby routes are all  
rookies and don't have that much prize mon... What if I tried battling a trainer for it.  
Crystal: Considering how much people obsessed over it, sure. But how are you going to get a trainer wager it  
Me:.. I've got an idea.

We hid behind the ally and waited for a customer to come out of the restaurant and challenge them to a pokemon battle. If I pull it off, We might be able to solve this case. Still I feel like a stalker waiting for that one girl to walk by and abduct her. I saw a man with fancy blues clothes that looked like they were about to rip. holding a dog bag. Around his waist were poke balls. I stealthy walked out of the ally and head toward him.

Me: Excuse me sir.  
Fancy looking man; yes.  
Me: Would you like to battle?  
Fancy man: sure. what are the condition?  
Me: If I win, you have to give me that doggie bag you have there. If you win, I'll pay for your next five meals at Heaven Feast.  
Fancy man: DEAL!

I was about to send out Kingpin when suddenly...

Random man1: Don't battle him, battle me and I'll give you 10'000 if you win.  
Random woman1: No me. Beat me and I'll give you a blowjob.

Slowly a huge crowd start to form, all are people want to battle me, so they can get me to pay for their meals. Soon a fight broke out as every trainer sent out there Pokemon. Just what in that stuff. crack or something. I saw that the fancy man's food was sent flying.

Me: Someone catch it.  
Jack: I'm on it.

Drago uses his vines to catch the doggie bag and gave it to me.

Me: Nice work Jack. Now lets get this stuff to Xion.  
Random man 1: THAT GUY GOT THE FOOD!  
RANDOM MAN 2: GET HIM!  
Me: Shit  
 **  
**We ran as we can a down the street where Xion's was staying at. I called Xion on the Xtransceiver.

Xion: Hello?  
Me: LETS US IN BEFORE WE GET TRAMPLED  
Xion: opened the door and we quickly  
Xion createed an ocean blue force field around the building. Crowd the bang violently against the force field.  
Xion: WHY ON EARTH IS THERE CROWD ACTING AS THEY'RE MANTICO-  
Me: Mantico?  
Xion: Mantico my mantric. he goes stir crazy when he sense after a bitch in heat.  
Xion's: well at least I got a name for that Mantiric. So why are those people out there going  
stir crazy?  
Me: well cause of this heaven feast we got here

I gave Professor Xion the Heaven Feast.  
Xion: I'll analyze it immediately. please wait a moment.  
 **  
(Time break. )**  
Everyone got back from gathering info. The only person to find something interesting was Cheren. According to an eyewitness report, people have been suffering horrendous hallucination to the point of either being thrown into asylum or to die from stress or suicide. Xion came down stairs holding a piece of paper.

Xion Well I found out something... odd.  
Chilian: What did you find out?  
Xion: Well, I found traces of dream mist inside it, and after some careful scanning, this dream mist had been alter affect the person mind, causing them to needed the food as there only food source.  
Me: How did you find out all that info.  
Xion: I have my ways.  
Me: well then there only one thing left to do. Time to face Eric.  
Crystal: take this.

Crystal gave me a black corsage.

Me: A corsage?  
Crystal: That corsage contain a camera. Your going to need it to get evidence. Just press the bead to activate it.  
Xion: I'll stay here and work on an antidote.  
 **  
Location: Heaven's Feast. Normal Pov**

21 year old guy with orange hair wearing a waiter outfit: Excellent. Finally, I achieved my dream of being the most successful chef in Unova.

A waiter knocked on the door  
Waiter: Sir Eric, there a man at the front desk complaining about the food.  
Eric: Impossible.

Eric headed toward the front desk and saw Drago with a smug look on his face and Gypsy on his right shoulder. Behind him were some customers wait impatiently to be seated.

Eric: Sir, may I ask what is the problem sir.  
Drago: yeah. I know you spiked the food.

A shocked look appeared on Eric's and the crowd converse with each in confusion and disgust by this revelation. The teen took Drago aninto his office and two men followed them.  
Eric: Listen sir. I think there been is a misunderstanding...  
Drago: There no misunderstanding. A friend of mine discover trace of dream mist modified  
Eric: Oh really now. How are you going to prove it?  
Drago: With the evidence.

Eric gave a cocky smiled and chuckled at Drago.

Eric: And I'll tell everyone that you are some pathetic scrub creating false evidence.  
Drago: Oh like the evidence that your a pathetic chef.  
Eric: I'm not a pathetic chef. I'm a great chef  
Drago: A great phony one.  
Eric: ...  
Drago: What kind of chef rely on help. I bet you can't make a peanut butter sandwich.  
Eric: Grr...  
Drago: So why should I give my respect to a chef that need to use some cheap trick.

Eric slammed his hand on the mahogany desk.

Eric: I'M A GREAT CHEF AND I CAN CREATE FOOD WITHOUT USING THE DREAM MIST TO CHANGE THEIR MINDS!

Light shined off the lens of microcamera and into Eric's eye.

Eric: What the...!

Eric press the button on his desk.

Eric: SECURITY! Apprehend this man!

Two strong looking guys appeared behind Drago and grabbed him. Gypsy quickly jumped off of Drago shoulder.

Gypsy: I got this.

She pointed her crystal ball at them and blasted them away with water guns. The men laid on the floor passed out and soaked.

Eric: you got to be kidding me. Fine then I'll have to use my own Pokemon. Go lilipup.  
Eric sent out lilipup. Drago Sent out Jack.

Drago: Jack you got this one. Start off with vine whip.  
Jack: With pleasure.  
Eric: Use bite.

Jack quickly extended a vine and struck Lilipup. The light brown puppy growled angrily bit Jack's vines rapidly.  
Jack: Ouch! Son of bitch.  
Drago: Jack. Wrap your vine around it and slam it.

Jack constricted it and slammed it multiple time against the ground.

Eric: LILIPUP!

Jack let go and dropped it to the ground. The canine moaned in pain, unable to take anymore.

Eric: FUCK! Look like I'll have to use my ace. GO, PANSAGE!

Eric tossed a poke ball and a green monkey with a hair that look like a tree with three lemons.

Drago: Jack return.  
Jack returned to his Poke ball as Drago tossed  
Drago: Go Kingpin and use flame charge  
Kingpin: Flame charge into Pansage  
Eric: Pansage use work up.

Pansage: OH YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW MAN! CAUSE ONCE I GET WORKED UP!

Eric rushed up to it and use potion to healed it.

Drago: Use flame charge.

Kingpin flame charged into pansage and sent it flying into a table.

Eric: hit it with vine whip.  
Drago: Flame charge.  
Pansage: YAHHHHH!  
Kingpin: FOR THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!

Kingpin knocked backed the vine and crashed into into the pansage into a wall. Pansage laid on top of the ruble unconscious.

Eric: What?! no this can't be! I have to get out of here.  
Drago: oh no you don't.

Drago tackled Eric and pinned him to the ground. Jack tied Eric hands together with some rope.

Drago: I'll let the authority handle the rest. But before I do why did you do this?  
Eric: ... This World is built around human food chain and the famous are at top. I was just following the rules of this world. I didn't want to be at the bottom ever again.

 **Drago's PoV**  
After Eric's was exposed, he was sent to prison for violating FDA regulation and Heaven's Feast was shut down. The gym leader decided to give me a battle against all three and a free meal as gratitude for saving their town. Gypsy decided to celebrate by going to HootHoots. Xion decided to looked for a cure for the people for who ate the food. Cheren and Bianca decided to train together for their gym battles against Chili and Cress. Crystal decided to go gather information. AS for Me, Jack, Kingpin and Sahuntal, we decided to relax and take up their offer.

 **{At the gym}**

Shauntal: Thanks for taking me here.  
Me: No problem. so Jack how are you enjoying the food.  
Jack: Divine. truly arts of the legendaries.  
Kingpin: You can say that again lad.

Jack raised his glass of wine with a calm smile.

Jack: A toast to solving the case.  
Me: to the future!  
Shauntal: And to the bonds we shall create.

We toasted our glass and celebrated, wondering what will tomorrow hold.

 **{?}**  
?: Sir. We have confirmation that Eric has been arrested. Words also got out about his crimes.  
?: no matter. His business was small fries compare to the rest of our plans  
?: What do you want us to do?  
?: For now send some followers to gather some dream mist for our next plans. i  
?: and Eric.  
?: ... Silence him.

 ** _To be continued._**

"Temperance and labor are the two best physicians of man; labor sharpens the appetite, and temperance prevents from indulging to excess"

-Jean-Jacques Rousseau

 _ **Author notes- I expanded on Eric's character a bit.**_


	4. Differences

**I do not own Pokemon or nuzlocke. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. Nuzlocke (aka Pokemon Hard mode) Belong to nuzlocke. All oc and personality belong to me. please enjoy the following.**

Last time on Virtues and Sins. Drago and his gang had made it to Striton city. After battling cheren to a battle at the school, they met up with Bianca and Xion. There peace is cut short when the gym leaders tell them about their apprentice and the strange things happening around the city, so they decide to investigate. During the investigation Drago meet Crystal, a zorua informant. After Xion analyzed the Heaven Feast Drago obtained, she found traces of dream mist inside it. Finally Drago then confronted Eric, the owner of Heaven Feast and took him down. Now let join our heroes.

 **Xion Pov**

 **Xion's building**

I sat there, just thinking about what happened two day ago. Eric, a former apprentice chef of Striaton City's gym leader, poisoned his food with dream mist, which to be on honest, greatly disturbs me. From what my father told me one time, Dream mist was a substance munna and musharna. It color changes depending on the thought of the person. By judging the dream mist found in the food, it was filled to with thoughts of gluttony and hunger as well as his desire mixed into it; thus creating a dangerous addictive compound. This is impressive. How did Eric acquired something like this? Did he get himself or from them. After all, Team Plasma does exist in this world. My thought were stopped as I heard the door knock I opened it and saw it was them.

Drago: Yo  
Shauntal: hello.  
Me: Hey.

Drago Viso Fortuna. A trainer from Celedon city, he one of few people who passed the APTE (Advanced Pokemon Trainer Exam) . The pokemon he have that i know so far are, Gypsy the owhsawott, Jack Snivy and Kingpin the tepig. His traveling companion Victoria Valentines or should I say Shauntal. It was a surprise to see one of the Elite four member traveling with him. Usually they're at the pokemon league waiting for someone to challenge them, but why is she here?

Drago: Do you need any help?  
Me: hmmm... well I do need some dream mist.  
Drago: What for?  
Me: well if my theory is correct, I should be able to cure the addictive affect of the heaven feast. But I need dream mist filled with temperance. I want you to go to the dreamyard and go capture one. There should be some tall grass behind that wall. You'll have to cut that small tree in order to go through that hole  
Drago: So go capture a Munna? Those things are rare. Can't we ask for someone with a munna to assist us.  
Me: I did. Very few people a owns a munna or a musharana and the trainers in this city who had them released them after team plasma speech.  
Drago: ... I'll try.  
Me: Good.

Drago and Shauntal left and headed toward the Dreamyard.

My thought: I wonder if this world will also have this event in this world or an entirely different one and how will Drago handle it. But more importantly, will he survive or will that be the last stop of his journey...also why can't they go around that tree.

 **Drago's Pov**

 **location: Dreamyard.  
**

Me: Jack, use cut.

Jack used his vines to cut the tree into pieces. After we beat the gym leaders, they gave us HM01 and TM83. I taught cut to

Me: alright guys, lets G-  
?: _Hi, Drago!_

 _I turn around and saw Bianca running up to me._

 _Bianca: Are you looking for the mysterious Pokémon, too?  
Me: Mysterious pokemon? What mysterious pokemon?  
Bianca: Why Munna. I'm just really, really wondering how showing dreams works...  
Shauntal: Same here. We're trying to capture Munna in order to help Xion._

 _?: HELP ME!_

 _Bianca: Hey! Did you hear a sound coming from the other side of that wall?_

 _We all headed to where the cry was coming from and when we got there we saw two team plasma grunts kicking an injured Munna. I felt my blood boil._

 _Male grunts: come on you stupid pokemon. Fork over the dream mist.  
female grunt: please.  
Bianca: Huh? Who are you?! What are you doing?  
Male grunts: We're trying to get this pokemon to produce some dream mist.  
Bianca: You're kicking a Pokémon to make it give off Dream Mist? That's mean! Why? You're Trainers too, right?  
Me: Listen Kid, just because these fuckers are trainers, doesn't mean they're not evil._

 _I cracked my knuckles and glared at the grunts._

 _Me: You two leave or else I'll have to rearrange those sorry excuse of a face.  
Male grunt: Make us!_

 _The male grunt tossed a poke ball and a Patrat materialized. I sent  
Me: Gypsy. go in there and use and water gun.  
Gypsy: OKAY!_

 _Gypsy Shoot the patrat a stream of water from her crystal ball._

 _Male tp grunt: use leer._

 _Patrat fiercely stared at Gypsy causing her to shake._

 _Me: water gun._

 _Gypsy launched another water gun on patrat and caused it fall backward. Based on how it was shaking on the ground; it had enough. The male grunt looked at his comrade with anger._

 _Male grunt: FUCK! ALRIGHT BITCH, YOU BEST NOT FUCK THIS UP  
Female grunt: yes sir. go Cupcake._

 _She nervously toss a poke ball and a purrloin materialized. The cat let out a angry roar at Gypsy._

 _Me: Gypsy water gun._

 _Gypsy: shoot it with water gun.  
Female grunt: Use sand attack!_

 _Cupcake threw some sand into Gypsy's eyes. Gypsy aimed her crystal ball and sprayed water in her eyes_

 _Me: Water gun._

 _Gypsy launched a stream of water on at the purloin. The cat scream before falling to the ground and slip into unconsciousness. The female grunt just rushed over toward her pokemon and began to treat it wounds, meanwhile the male grunt_

 _Male grunts: GET UP!_

 _He just brutally kicked his patrat over and over, the patrat scream of pain, pleading for mercy._

 _Shauntal: Stop! it is in no condition to fight!_

 _Male grunt: IT MY POKEMON! I CAUGHT IT, SO THAT MEAN I CAN DO WHATEVER-_

 _I let out an angry scream, rushed over and punch him hard in the head._

 _Me: Thats for patrat and this Munna ._

 _I stomped on his balls. I stare at the female grunt. She grabbed her purrloin and the other gurnt's patrat and rans away._

 _Bianca: Oh no._

 _I look at Bianca and saw a look of despair on her face as she look at the injured Munna. It sides were bleeding._

 _Bianca: Drago, we have to get this Munna...  
?: MY CHILD!  
Me: Huh?  
Shauntal: That sounds like a..._

 _A musharna appear before us. It eyes were filled with rage and staring at us._

 _Female Musharna: YOU FOUR! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!  
Me: what, No we didn't do this. It wa-  
Female Mushrana: LIAR! YOU DID THIS TO MY CHILD! YOUR THE ONE WHO ATTACKING THE OTHER MUNNA!_

 _The Mushrana used Psychic on Everyone except Munna and Crystal. I felt my body tighten from the mysterious force. My life flashed before my eyes._

 _NOW I SHALL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!  
?: Hold IT!_

 _A patrat jump out of the grass. the patrat was wearing a long white head band._

 _Femlae Musharna: Go  
Go patrat: Lady Diana. The one responsible for hurting your child was that guy_

 _Go pointed at the male team plasma grunts._

 _Go: The other three came and prevented munna from getting injured any further. the blond girl wanted to take your daughter to a pokemon center.  
Diana Musharna: ... Is this true?  
Bianca: Please let US HELP Munna. We have to get it to a pokemon center._

 _The Musharna stared at Bianca  
Diana: ..very well. I entrust you with my daughter's life young blond trainer. From this day forth, you shall be Lily's trainer._

 _Diana let us go except for the grunt and teleported the latter away. She then turned around and started to float away._

 _Me: Wait! We need your help  
Diana: What is it?  
Me: We need you to follow us. A friend of our need dream mist to create an antidote.  
Diana:... Very well  
Me: thank you.  
Diana: Mind telling your friend about my daughter and choosing her to become her trainer.  
Me: go take care of Lily  
Bianca: Huh?  
Me: Musharna chose you to be her daughter's trainer. Now go heal Lily.  
Bianca: Oaky_

 _Bianca: Carefully picked up take to a pokemon center.  
Me: Thank you.. Go is it?  
Go: Yes  
Shauntal: Drago. Is Munna going to make it in time  
Me: Of course. I mean have you seen how Bianca run. As for the grunt... He gonna die at the paw of angry psychic mother  
Shauntal: Yeah. That Musharna was probably in the 50.  
Go: She is. That why pokemon in this area made her guardian of the Dreamyard. But I digress. Overall I commend you of your bravery and I would like to join you on your quest.  
Me: Well I do need more pokemons. Sure. Welcome to the team Go._

 _Pull out a poke ball and hoped it would work. Go tap the poke ball and a red beam pulled him in and echoed a sound I haven't heard in a while. I held it up into the heaven._

 _Me: I caught a patrat.  
Shauntal: Way to go. Now lets return to Xion.  
Me: Right._

 **Xion's PoV**

I heard the door open. I turn around and was surprise not only them but a Musharna as well.

Me: How did you get a Musharna?  
Shauntal: well...

I listen as Shauntal explain what happened. From Team Plasma attacking Munna, to Drago defeating them. No surprises there. but what surprise me was what Musharna did. Originally Musharna was supposed to scare off the grunts with a illusion according to my research, but instead it tried to kill them. It was only after a patrat Drago caught told me what happened did it decide to help, plus entrust Binaca to be Munna's trainer.

Shauntal: And that what happened.  
Me: Intresting. Overall sound like you had an interesting day.  
Drago: Yeah.  
Me: anyways, thank you for the Help. I should be able to find a cure.  
Drago: That go to hear. We're going to rest up before heading out.  
Shauntal: Good bye.  
Me: Bye-bye.

As they left, I looked at the Musharna.

My thought: An Elite Four member traveling with a hero, dream mist being used to make food addictive, and a mother Musharna's wrath. This universe is becoming more interesting day by day. Drago Viso Fortuna. One of many Nuzlcokers. Will you be the hero who will wield the Shadow of Ideals?

?: Milady.  
I tuned around and saw a female gardevoir.

Me: Dawn, Did find out something about where Eric got that power from?

Dawn hung her head low.

Dawn Gardevoir: Unfortunately, your brother reached him first.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
